Test Kematian SNK
by i'm disappointed
Summary: Kehidupan para karakter snk di sekolah dengan menghadapi beberapa test yang menakjubkan


Disekolah sekoting legio(o)n , kelas 7, murid murid berisiknya nya ga ketolongan kea teriakan titan Eren . Oh , ternyata mereka sedang gosip tentang guru mereka .

Eren :"Gua bingung , kok pak Irvin alis nya tebel kea sendal bakpao gua ya?"

Jean :"Tapi miss Petra cakep loh , cwek idaman gua tuh , tp anehnya , dia seneng banget sama murid yang PENDEK pake BANGET di kelas kita broh."

#tiba tiba pak Irvin masuk kelas dan smua pada balik ke kursi masing masing pake jurus kilat.#

Irvin :"kalian sudah mengerti ipa biologi yang Ekosistem dan sel kan?"

Satu kelas :"Ngerti."

Irvin :"Oke kita hari ini ulangan."

Connie :"BUJRET , RAMBUT SAYA BELUM NUMBUH KOK UDAH ULANGAN?!"

Jean :"ASTAGA NAGA KUDA GUA ILANG GA TAU KEMANA , BULU KETEK SAYA BELUM DI POTONG PAK , KENAPA GA NANTI AJA?!"

Eren :"DEMI KOLORSAL TITAN PAKE BAJU BALET NARI DI PALA NYA CONNIE YANG ZUPER KHINCHLONG , GUA MESTI NYARI TEMEN CONTEK."

Rivaille :"Untung kemaren malem gua udah bersihin kamar gua sama meja belajar gua."

Mikasa :"Aku harus membantu Eren."  
>Annie :"..."<p>

Sasha :"Aduh , kalo ulangan gini , pasti kentang rebus di kantin keburu abis.."

Irvin :"Udah ga usah (bh)achod kalian . Kalo ga bisa jawab , liat muka bapak yang GANTENG , pasti kalian bisa jawab."

Reiner :"Wanjrot , gantengan gua"

Irvin :"oke , saya bagikan kertas yang menurut kalian ini adalah kertas kematian kepada kalianm."

...

...  
>...<p>

Kelas jadi hening.

tiga macam sel!

Eren :"SELamat pagi , SELamat siang , SELamat malam."

Jean :"Darah , Tulang , Saraf."

Armin :"Inti sel , Mitokondria , Pleonasme." (Author : Wow Armin pinter!"

Mikasa :"Bunuh , Cebol , Segera."

Reiner :"Ganteng , Tampan , Cool"

Rivaille :"Sapu , Pel , Kemoceng"

Sasha :"Kentang goreng , Kentang rebus , Kentang bakar."

Connie :"Pant*ne , Suns*ik , Em*ron"

Annie :"Aku , Titan , Cewek."

2 . Simbiosis yang saling menguntungkan disebut?

Eren :"Bahagia."

Jean :"Cinta."

Armin :"Mutualisme."

Mikasa :"Balas dendam."

Reiner :"Tamfan dan berani"

Rivaille :"Rumah bersih dan ke Yupi Land."

Sasha :"Makan kentang."

Connie :"Tumbuh rambut."

Annie :"Cuek."

3. Hewan yang memakan daging disebut?

Eren :"Titan." (sambil nangis inget mamanya dimakan titan)

Mikasa :"(nyontek Eren) titan."

Jean :"(nyontek Mikasa) Titan."

Reiner :"(nyontek Jean) Titan."

Connie :"(nyontek Reiner)Titan."

Sasha :"(nyontek Connie) Titan."

Armin :"(nyontek Eren) Titan."

Annie :"Gue suka gaya tuh orang."

Rivaille :" Sapu memakan debu."

4 . Tulisan 4 tingkatan organisasi!

Eren :"Ada masalah - Gigit tangan - Berubah - Jadi titan"

Jean :"Naik kuda - turun - cium kuda - pergi"

Armin :"Sel - jaringan - organ - sistem organ"

Mikasa :"Ketemu Eren - Kencan - Ke bioskop - bahagia"

Reiner :"Cuci muka - pake garnier - Berubah - jadi tamfan."

Rivaille :"Pulang - Ambil sapu pel kemoceng - bersihin rumah - bersih dan bahagia."

Connie :"Pake sampo - numbuh rambut - bahagia - kece"

Sasha :"gua-ga-tau-jawabannya."

Annie :"love - is - money"

5 . Tuliskan arti dari CINTA .

Eren :"Cinta itu menyayangi dia tetapi dia hilang begitu saja dan setiap tidur ku tak dapat melupakannya."

Jean :"Cinta itu penghianatan yang sangat kecewa sehingga menangis setiap malam dan susah move on."

Armin :"Cinta itu perasaan yang sangat bahagia dan selalu bersamanya sehingga terciptalah keharmonisan keluarga."

Mikasa :"Cinta itu saya menyukaina tetapi dia ga peka . SAKITNYA TUH DI SINIIIII"

Reiner :"Cinta itu begitu indah dan ternyata tidak di terima karena dia mengatakan saya jelek makanya saya bertekad untuk menjadi tamfan."

Rivaille :"Cinta itu keadaan rumah saya sungguh bersih dan memakan kemoceng goreng atau tidak soop sapu."

Connie :"Cinta itu ketika ku mencintainya dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya karena aku tidak memiliki rambut . AYAH MENGAPA AKU BERBEDA?!"

Sasha :"Cinta itu ketika aku menyukai nya dan dia mengatakan kulit ku jelek dan aku meminum obat kulitku menjadi cantik . MASTIN GOOOOD!"

Annie :"Cinta itu harus punya pasangan yang jago karate."

Akhirnya ulangan dikumpulkan dan masing masing bergosip lagi . Yang anak perempuan heboh bener kea lagi liat iron man(?) titan lagi salto . mau tau tentang apa ? ternyata parfum...

Mikasa :"Eh , parfum Izzi yang forever love wangi loh , kea wangi permen!"

Annie :"Wangian vivelle yang mawar , wangi nya lembut."

Sasha :"Kalo menurut aku wangian wesley loh."

Mikasa :"Itu kan parfum cowok..."

Sasha :"Emang iya , parfum cewek mahaal qaqaaaa . Makanya aku minjem punya papa aku."

Annie :"Alay lo kea gua..."

#sedangkan percakapan cowok ? tentang internet positif...#

Jean :"Kesel gua , mau buka web fanfic masa internet positif nongol bilangnnya mengandung unsur porno?! Ngajak ribut tuh!"

Eren :"Lu lagi marah ya?"

Connie :"NENEK NENEK LAGI NGELAHIRIN TELOR DINOSAURUS JUGA TAU KALO DIE LAGI MARAH KAMFRETOOOOOOSSSS"

Reiner :"Internet positif bisa membangkitkan amarah kita , sehingga kita bisa membunuh orang yang tak berdosa maupun berdosa seenak jidat kita tanpa mempedulika si pak polisi maupun si otong , or anything else , sehingga kekuatan kita bertambah."

#bel sekolah bunyi#

Jean :"WOE , KITA BEBAS DARI ANCAMAM PIDANA WOE , KABOOOOOOOORR"

Semua :"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKEEEERRRRR"

Eren :"TATAKAEEEEEEEEE , TAAAAIII KEENNTTTUUUTTT , TATAAKAEEEEEEE" 


End file.
